


Urban Space Exploration

by UnfinishedBattle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Mars, Science Fiction, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedBattle/pseuds/UnfinishedBattle
Summary: An original work of sci-fi and also my first attempt at a hobby novel. This is a work in progress and I'm learning as I go. Just figured that if I start posting it here then it'll incentivise me to actually carry on writing the thing.
Kudos: 1





	Urban Space Exploration

Chapter 1 - Introductions Out of the Way

The sky wasn’t very impressive from up here. The higher up you went in this city, the more Mars’ atmosphere bled into Endeavour’s, turning the blue sky yellow. Even so, the grassy hills past the outer ring of farms, near the outer walls was the most peaceful place on the planet. It was quiet with soft, untouched grass and a special kind of fresh air you couldn’t find anywhere else, right underneath the air converters on the outer wall, which gave off a low hum in the background. This whole place was built into a valley and from up here could be seen the whole of the city. The first hustling, bustling, half planned, hodge-podge city on another planet.

“You know, technically we’re not supposed to be up here,” came a familiar voice. Jean opened her eyes. Standing above her was the familiar silhouette of Lachlan Singh.  
“Never stopped you before,” Jean had known this woman for years and had developed comebacks for nearly everything she said.  
She squinted her eyes again and Lachlan’s features came into focus. Dark skin with short but big curly hair parted neatly to one side and a crisp red shirt beneath the well-worn long brown coat she’d had for years, as long as she’d known her, in fact. Lachlan took a lot more pride in her appearance than Jean did, whose sense of fashion started and ended with the question ‘is it cheap?’ She never let her messy light-brown waves get longer than her neck and her denim jeans and jacket bore years worth of small holes and flecks of dirt. They matched well with a pair of trainers that may have been white when she bought them but that was a long time ago. It wasn’t that she was unwashed, just lazy.  
“Wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” she said with a smile, “How’d the operation go?”  
“Ah ha ha,” Lachlan responded sarcastically, “Well I can hardly walk. I guess that’s your answer.”  
“Does it work though?”  
Lachlan took a second to respond.  
“Yes.”  
The two of them erupted as Jean jumped up to hug her. The two stayed like that for a moment before Jean pulled them both back onto the ground.  
“So that means no more-err…”  
“Yeah.”  
“No more thing behind the ears?”  
“Yeah, it’s all gone. They filled my skull back in.”  
They continued to chat for a moment, lying side by side.  
“I know this thing was really scary for you,” said Jean, slowly trying to come up with the right words to say. She eventually settled on, “I’m really proud of you.” She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “By the way, while you were gone, I found us a new spot. A dead mall this time.”  
“The one on Seiji Street?”  
“Mhm. I tried contacting the owner, but never got a response.”  
“Shall I tell Simon?” asked Lachlan, pulling out her phone.  
“Later. He’s with his new girlfriend right now, let’s not bug him.”  
Lachlan looked over at her in shock.  
“And you didn’t think to tell me about this new development?”  
“It only happened the other day, and you’ve been gone for nearly a week. Her name’s Paz, he’s supposed to be bringing her over tonight.”  
“Paz… Paz.” Lachlan rolled the name over her tongue a few times. “Anything else happen while I was gone?”  
Jean shook her head.  
“Nah, pretty quiet.”

The couple spent a little longer staring up at the sky before deciding to head back down to civilisation. The city of Endeavour was a beautiful place, mixing tall buildings and teleports with tree-lined streets and the River Mae running right through the middle. The riverbank was a tourist spot for people to take walks or eat at one of the hundreds of riverside restaurants, especially around this area. The city was a collaborative project between at least 70 countries, making Endeavour the most multicultural city (not) on Earth, but five hundred years of self-sufficient existence on another planet meant that very few people living there would call themselves ‘American’ or ‘Indian’ or ‘Japanese’ anymore. Most would simply say “I’m from Endeavour” or “I’m Endevian” or if they were feeling particularly dramatic “I’m a Martian.” Still, street names tended to stick, and right now Jean and Lachlan were walking (or in Lachlan’s case, hobbling) down the river bank parallel to Seiji Street, coming up on the Yamazaki Bridge. 

“Hey,” she said, pointing to the other side, “you see what I see?”  
Jean looked across and, after a minute, she also see what Lachlan see. Walking along the opposite bank was another young couple. A familiar dark-skinned man with short dreadlocked hair and a hoodie was walking next to a tall, beautiful woman. She wore a maroon dress tied at the waist with a belt and shiny high heels, with her black hair hanging down to her waist. She carried herself regally but Lachlan thought she looked like a witch from an old fairy tale.  
“Awww,” said Jean, putting on a voice as if she’d just seen a box full of kittens, “don’t they look so cute?”  
Lachlan was already pulling out her phone and zooming in them. She took the photo and began adding some graffiti, both of them sniggering like children. She pulled up her contacts and sent the photo to the ID marked ‘Simon Todd’.  
From across the way, they saw Simon pull out his phone and look at the message. He stopped and scanned his surroundings, his face full of confusion but with the experience of someone used to being the butt of a joke. He showed the photo to Paz, who chuckled. He finally spotted the two, kissed her on the cheek, said something they were too far away to hear and then started running for the bridge.  
“Oh shit!” said Jean, grabbing Lachlan’s hand, “your place, quick!” and sprinting in the other direction.  
They had a major head start, but Simon was a sportsman, and more pressingly, already at the bridge. There was a teleport only a few feet from where they were, but Simon was gaining fast and Lachlan couldn’t run for very long. They climbed the stairs leading onto Seiji Street and spotted the teleport across the way. No queue and minimal human traffic between them and escape. Perfect. Jean took off running, pulling Lachlan behind her. She weaved through people like a snake through blades of grass until they made it.  
Jean quickly swiped her phone against the control panel and yelled “Jules Road!” into the microphone. She could see Simon coming up fast as she shoved herself and Lachlan into a glass cylinder only big enough for one. The glass door closed itself and Lachlan stuck her tongue out at him as the teleport started.  
Simon stood there, staring at the empty cylinder, panting. He was going to have some things to say to them later, but not right now.  
“Friends of yours?” asked Paz, walking up behind him.  
“More-or-less. Didn’t even know she was back yet,” said Simon, hunched over, catching his breath. Paz must have run to catch up this fast, but she still seemed unaffected.  
“Which one do you mean?”  
“Lachlan.”  
She waved her hand to ask which one was Lachlan.  
“Black one, big hair, coat. She’s been away. Wasn’t supposed to be back till tonight.”  
“What for?”  
“Private stuff. It’s not something she likes telling people.”  
“Oh, is that so? I understand. It’s good that you respect your friend’s privacy, I suppose.”  
“So… now what? We can get some food.”  
“That sounds good, and then you can introduce me to your friends,” she said, drawing herself closer and linking their arms.  
“Are you sure about that.”  
“Oh absolutely. If I’m going to get to know you, I should know the people you hang out with, right?”  
Simon sighed and reluctantly agreed. “Fine. No teleports though, let’s just walk. Give those two a chance to calm down.”  
Paz shrugged and the two set off towards Jules Road and cheap food.

At the same time, Jean and Lachlan had just gotten back to the apartment they called home. Their shoes were off and they’d sunk into the sofa, each with a cup of tea. Officially, Jean lived about half a mile away, but she spent so much time here it might as well have been home. It wasn’t a particularly snazzy apartment, but it looked better than the average, with neat, modern furniture and a large, curved front window overlooking the skyline. Banners and carpets hung on the walls, Jean’s camera and photo albums lined the shelves above Lachlan’s antique game collection. There was a basketball by the front door and other assorted pieces of sports gear that Jean and Simon shared. There was also an immaculately kept classic blue electric guitar on a stand in the corner. Jean took a sip of her tea and turned to Lachlan.  
“Go on then,” she said excitedly. “Let’s see it.”  
Lachlan sighed and put her mug down. She pulled her left leg up onto the table and rolled the trouser up past the knee. She pulled off her sock in one smooth motion and showed off the result of her time on Earth. A brand new cybernetic leg.  
Jean leaned forward to inspect it. It began at the bottom of the knee and was painted matte black with gold lining and was shaped to resemble a real human leg and foot, with all the curves and joints. It looked smooth and high-tech, but bulky and heavy.  
“There’s no straps,” said Jean, looking puzzled.  
“Yeah, said Lachlan, her face slowly getting more excited now she got to explain something. “That’s what this whole day was about, cause look.”  
She lifted her leg up high and opened a sliding slot on the inside of the calf. There was a small switch, which she pressed. Instantly the leg lost whatever had attached it to her knee and fell. Jean instinctively leapt across the table and grabbed it. Lachlan burst out laughing.  
“That wasn’t funny!” she said, still splayed across the table. “It could’ve broken!”  
“Nah, it’d be fine, cause look,” Where the stump beneath the knee had previously been was now a curved sheet of metal embedded into the skin, covering the whole base.  
“Electromagnet. The chemical signals from my brain go through my body, into the magnet, get converted into commands the leg can read and then it just does it.” she takes the leg out of Jean’s hands and holds it up to her knee. “Just flick the switch and the battery in the leg gets turned on and it attaches straight to the magnet. No peripherals, no brain signal reader behind my ear, no velcro straps, just flick the switch like so...” She flicked the switch. There was a small spark of electricity visible between the knee and the leg before it shot out of her hand and reattached itself. The force sent Lachlan’s knee right into her mouth.  
“Ah! Ow, fuuuuuck!” she said, rolling over sideways.  
“Serves you right,” said Jean as she set back down next to her, Lachlan now leaning into her side holding her mouth but still laughing.  
“Gonna complain about that,” she said, holding her hand up in the air, “All this is stuff is still experimental, technically. Still a few kinks. Ah god, you know what that felt like?”  
“What?”  
“Like an electric shock just went all up my left side.”  
“It still looks kinda breakable though doesn’t it?”  
Lachlan did some quick spinning motions in her joints to check it was all still working.  
“Nah, not this thing,” she rested her head on Jean’s chest, who’s arm was now around Lachlan’s shoulder. “This thing’s built to last. I could play football with it and be fine.”  
“You wouldn’t like it,” said Jean, her head nestled in the pillow of Lachlan’s hair.  
“Hm. Battery’s good too. Lasts about a week. Universal charger port on the side, just there. Still can’t do water though. Gotta take it off for baths and stuff, like the old ones.”  
They both sat there for a minute in silence, enjoying each other’s presence and looking at the new leg.  
“It’s a robot leg,” said Jean.  
“It’s a robot leg. Beep-boop.”  
“Beep-boop.”

They heard the front door open and instinctively sat up. Lachlan frantically put her sock back on and rolled her trouser leg back down before Simon and Paz walked in, each carrying a cone of chips.  
“Hey, guys.”  
“Evening,” said Paz, giving a small wave. “You must be the ones from the river.”  
Jean jumped up and faced her like a soldier standing to attention. She even saluted.  
“The esteemed Jean Marely Robin at your service,” she said, stood straight as a pole. “And this down here is my beloved girlfriend, Lachlan Singh.”  
“Hiya,” she said, waving from the sofa. “Sorry for not getting up.”  
“Not a problem,” said Paz, waving back at her. “Simon mentioned you might have some trouble walking.”  
“Has he? I wonder what else he’s mentioned.”  
He seemed to cower under her gaze for a moment, then gave her a knowing wink.  
“Tea!” said Jean suddenly. “Who wants tea? Simon? Paz?”  
“Sure,” said Simon.  
“No, thank you,” said Paz, shaking her head. “I’m leaving again in a moment.”  
“Just Simon then. Fairs,” said Jean as she slipped past her and into the kitchen.  
“I had best be off,” she said, handing the cone to Simon.  
“But you only just got here.”  
“Sorry. If I stay in one place too long my stalker might catch me.” She’d made that joke a lot since they’d met, and Simon was starting to wonder if it was actually true.  
“Will I see you tomorrow?” he asked, drawing himself closer to her.  
“Of course. Usual spot.” They shared a kiss while Jean and Lachlan tried not to watch (and failed spectacularly). They both smiled at the same time.  
“Nice to meet you both,” she said as she began to walk towards the door.  
“Oh err, nice to meet you too,” said Jean but Paz was already on her way out. She heard the front door open and close before walking back in with the tea. Simon took it with thanks and the three sat down together.

Paz meanwhile was taking a walk through the city centre, forgoing the use of teleportation unless necessary. She preferred to walk, it gave her some real time to think that most people didn’t even realise they had any more. She also knew the map of the city better than most people.  
As she passed through Peake Square she looked up at the giant screen embedded in the side of the skyscraper. On it was a very chubby, balding man explaining something about ancient ancestral rights. The headline underneath read ‘Billionaire claims ownership of original Endeavour colony ship.’ She simply sighed and kept walking, but she was brought to a stop by a woman in a suit. Paz looked her over suspiciously.  
“Excuse me, Miss Drake, but I-”  
“You’re new, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, ma’am. First day on the-”  
“Got a name?”  
“Maria ma’am. Maria Shipton.” She was trying to hold it together, but a bead of sweat was already beginning to roll down Maira Shipton’s forehead. Paz saw it and smiled. She’d already won.  
“What can I do for you, Maria?”  
“Apologies ma’am, but I’ve been ordered to deliver you to your father.”  
“Oh, I’ll bet you have.”  
“Sorry, ma’am?”  
“Oh nothing,” she said quickly. “Well, let’s get on. If father commands then I must obey. Come on, nearest teleport’s this way.”  
“Thank you for being so understanding ma’am,” said Maria, who was now looking visibly relieved.  
“Not a problem,” she smiled back. “And don’t be intimidated by him. Just keep doing as you are and you won’t end up like the last girl.”  
The two set off towards the nearest teleport, and into the house of a billionaire.

“She seems nice,” said Jean with a smile.  
Simon sipped his tea. “I’m glad I have your approval.”  
“Yep. Cute too.”  
“Mhm,” he said, taking another sip. “Lachlan? You look like you have thoughts.”  
She sighed and looked unsure. She turned her head slightly to look at the ceiling, trying to think of the right words.  
“What?” asked Simon with worry.  
“She just... weirds me out a bit,” she said finally. Both of them turned to look at her, puzzled.  
“I don’t know what it is,” she continued, “something about her just seems... off. Can’t really explain it.”  
“You wanna try?” said Simon, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms.  
“It was the face. Well, not just that, it was like… super... controlled... practised. It just sort of… felt like she was hiding something.”  
“Says the woman who’s hiding a disability.”  
“True, true. That’s why I’m good at noticing it. It could be something harmless, but a part of me really wants it to be some kind of cool, dangerous secret.”  
“What secret do you think she’s hiding?” asked Jean.  
“That’s the question, isn’t it? I think it’d be better asked to our resident expert,” said Lachlan, looking back over at Simon.  
“I can honestly say, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Simon, throwing his hands in the air. “But here’s the thing, L, I know you. I’ve known you my whole life, and I trust you. If she’s carrying around some big secret, you’re not gonna try and dig it up, are you?”  
“What, no! It’s none of our business. She’s got her privacy.”  
“Exactly, thank you.”  
“Well,” Jean jumped in again, “I guess fifty percent approval ain’t bad.”  
Simon let out a big sigh and leaned back again.  
“It’s not that I think she’s malicious or anything,” said Lachlan, trying to reel it back in, “something about her just rubbed me the wrong way back there. And for the record, I trust you too. If you say she’s good then, I believe you.”  
Simon let out a sigh, “Well okay,” he said, “We’ll just see where it goes.” He leaned forward again and gave Lachlan a brief hug. Then he sat down and sighed again.  
“I’ma go to bed,” said Lachlan, “Thanks for the tea.”  
“You’re welcome,” Jean responded, feeling the tension, but glad it hadn’t escalated into an argument. Lachlan left the mug on the kitchen counter and headed towards the bathroom.  
“Oh shit!”she quickly turned back around, “I didn’t mention it but you’re gonna need to know this. I’ll give you the quick version.” She rolled her trouser leg up and pulled her sock off again.  
“New leg, held on by electromagnet here, off switch is here, charging plug is here, don’t put it water.”  
Simon made sure to memorise it.  
“Understood. Oh, and Lachlan…”  
“Hm?”  
“It’s good to have you back.”  
She smiled and moved into a brief hug. They’d been friends for far too long for something to break them apart now, and even after a disagreement, Simon still cared about her.  
“She is pretty hot though, right?” she said, letting go of him.  
Simon gave a short, exasperated laugh, and Jean turned to Lachlan in shock and surprise.  
Simon sighed again and smiled, licking his teeth. “Yes. Yes, she is,” he said and walked upstairs.  
“Send me photos!” Lachlan yelled as she walked away.  
“No!”  
Simon turned and look down at Jean.  
“Don’t worry, you can see ‘em if you like.” Jean suddenly choked on her tea. She put the mug down, coughing and pounding her chest.  
“I’m good,” she said, weakly.  
She continued to cough and Simon sat down to pat her on the back. She put a hand on his shoulder in thanks.  
“She doesn’t mean it, I promise,” she said, in between coughs, “Give her some time, she’ll come round.”  
“No, she meant it. I know when she’s lying and this wasn’t it. Still, she’s right about one thing though.”  
“That she’s hot?”  
“No - well, yeah, but no! It’s getting late and I’m tired.”  
He rose off the sofa and walked down to the hallway, coming back a second later with a blanket and a pillow.  
“You stayin’ here again?”  
“Right back at you,” he said, throwing the pillow onto one side of the sofa. Jean stood up before he had a chance to throw the blanket on top of her.  
“At least I’ve got a bed,” she sniped back.  
“Lachlan’s bed.”  
“...yeah well… It’s big enough for two. And it’s still better than a sofa.”  
“Just go to bed Jean,” he said, taking off his shoes and pulling the blanket over himself, “I’ll make you guys breakfast in the mornin’, to say thanks.”


End file.
